


Reward

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [144]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Daydreaming Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Legilimens, Legilimens Draco, Library, M/M, revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hogwarts Eighth Year. Draco is helping Harry revise for a Potions test.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You writing challenge, prompt no. 30. _One more chapter._  
>  ❤

“Just one more chapter,” Draco said, his voice strict. “Then we can finish for the night. You’re passing this _bloody_ Potions test, Potter. I don’t want a thick boyfriend.”

Harry bit back a rather rude reply. He’d never imagined that Malfoy would be such a strict taskmaster. Revision seemed like such a waste of time when they could be sneaking out to the Quidditch changing rooms under his dad’s old cloak… 

“I can hear everything you’re thinking,” Draco cut in. He tapped the side of his head. “ _Legilimens_ , remember? So get reading, Scarhead. Then we can work on your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxxxx


End file.
